Sasuke and the Lamp
by nejisoifon-lover91
Summary: Sasuke and Neji are street rats, Naruto and Gaara are prince's. Will there be love or not? Based loosely off Disney's Alladin! Please read aurthers note at beginuning.
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin- Sasuke

Jasmine- Naruto

Abu- Kiba

Genie- ?

Sultan- Iruka

Jafar-Orochimaru

Iago-Kabuto

Rajah- Kyuubi

Aladdin's Friend- Neji

Jasmines Friend- Gaara

Hay people! I'm back and this time I'm massacring Aladdin! But I need help! I have no idea who I should get to play the Genie so you should review and tell me who you think would be best. I need those reviews by the third chapter at least. I plan on this being longer then my other fics. So wish me the best of luck! Now just so you know this fic. _Will_ be based off the Disney movie but there will also be big differences as you can see from the cast list (I love calling it that).

Ooc Sasuke and Neji. Rating just to be safe!

I Don't Own Naruto or Aladdin so if you want to sue me you had better get me for something else. Now On to the Story!

* * *

Deep in the Arabian dessert a lone man sat upon a brown horse awaiting, impatiently, the arrival of the thief he had hired. On his shoulder, a red winged parrot scanned the desert dunes for movement. Now one might wonder why a man was sitting alone, especially when that lone man was the Royal Vizier of Konaha, Orochimaru.

"Where is he? We've been here for hours!" The parrot squawked. The lone rider raised his hand to silence the bird as another man on a horse road into sight and stopped before them.

"Do you have it?" The first man spoke, hissing slightly. The other nodded before digging in his shirt.

"I had to slit a few throats to get it." The man pulled out half of a golden beetle. The first man reached for it, only for it to be pulled away from him. "Ah ah ahh! First the treasure then you can have this." The thief smirked before jumping out of the way when the parrot snatched it from his hands.

"Trust me my dear friend, you will get what's coming to you in due time." Orochimaru dug through his over coat, pulling out another beetle half, symmetrical to the first.

"In due time caw." The parrot squawked from where it sat on the Vizier's shoulder, watching intently as Orochimaru placed the two pieces together. The line that separated the pieces disappeared and the beetle glowed, before it took off, deeper into the desert.

"Quickly! After that bug!" Orochimaru yelled, spurring his horse after the golden beetle, the thief not far behind. The two raced across the desert, following the golden trail the beetle left behind. Soon the beetle separates and the two pieces land on a sand dune, which starts to transform, taking on the shape of a giant lions head, mouth open wide.

"After all my years of searching, finally, The Cave of Wonders!" Orochimaru scanned the cave with crazed eyes.

"Caw the Cave of Wonders caw." Kabuto glanced behind them to the thief dismounting his horse.

"Bring me the lap. The rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is mine." Orochimaru growled as the thief walked towards the mouth of the cave, trembling in fear as he caught sight of the massive teeth. Before he could step foot in the cave it spoke, voice loud and demanding.

"Who Dares Disturbed My Slumber?" The cave roared. The thief glanced over his shoulder at Orochimaru, who was waving him on, before answering.

"It is I, Kidomaru, a humble thief." The thief, Kidomaru, bowed, waiting for the cave to reply.

"Beware, only a diamond in the ruff may enter!" Kidomaru again glanced behind him, Orochimaru still waving him on.

"Jeez where did you dig this ideate up?" Kabuto asked before Orochimaru shushed him, his eyes trained on Kidomaru as he stepped into the cave. After standing there for a second and nothing happening, Kidomaru took another step. The cave roared before collapsing, taking Kidomaru and the treasure with it.

Orochimaru growled as Kabuto snatched up the two, lifeless, beetle pieces. Once Kabuto had deposited them into Orochimaru's hand he landed on the Vizier's shoulder.

"Oh this is great, just great! We are never going to get a hold of that stupid lamp! Let's just go pack our bags and return to that hell hole of a city!" Kabuto yelled, pulling out the feather's on his head.

"Patience Kabuto. All we need is to find this…Diamond in the Ruff. And then the lamp will be ours!" Orochimaru turned his horse and started the long trek back towards Konaha.

***Konaha***

"STOP THIEF'S" Two dark haired teens, jumped roof to roof, clutching small loaves of bread to their chest. The one in the lead had black hair, two bangs hanging in front of his eyes. The other had long dark brown hair, held in a pony tail at the base of his neck. The first looked behind them to see a group of palace guards chasing them.

"All this for a few loafs of bread?" The first asked.

"Well Sasuke if you handed knocked over that stand of cabbages, then let those goats loose, I bet there would only be one or two of them, but you did knock over that cabbage stand and you did let those goats loose, so I don't think you can complain." The second growled as the two dove under a road block built for them.

"Shut it Neji. Have you seen Kiba?" Sasuke asked as he and Neji jumped over a melon vender, knocking melons in the way of the chasing guards.

"He's behind us." Neji answered as the two dove into another alley and hid behind some turned over carts and watched as the guards ran by. Kiba, a small white and brown puppy jumped into Sasuke's arms, almost knocking the bread from his hands. After a minute or two, Neji glanced around and signaled that the coast was clear.

"That was close." Sasuke laughed before taking a bite out of his loaf of bread. Neji glared.

"Everyday Sasuke, you pull a stunt that gets us almost thrown in jail, killed, or gives me a heart attack. Please, for the sake of my health, don't ever do that again!" Neji smirk playfully and went to take a bite of his bread but stopped. Further in the alley stood three small kids, no older than 6 or 7, digging through garbage lying on the street. Sasuke followed his gaze before looking back to his friends.

"Come on. We got 4. The three of us can survive on 1." Sasuke stood and walked over to the three kids, who had hidden behind some junk when they saw him approach with Neji and Kiba. Holding out two loafs of bread, Sasuke tried to convince the three to come out of their hiding spot.

"Here ya go. It's ok, take it." Neji spoke softly as the three children tenderly took the bread offered, before eating them quickly. Sasuke smiled and led his dog and friend out of the alley. A fanfare sounded in front of them as the two teens joined a crowd of spectators.

"Look at that, I bet there on their way to the palace. More suitors for the prince's." Someone spoke near them. The streets had parted to let two horses carrying riders that had to be royalty, towards the palace. Suddenly the three kids from the alley ran out into the street, laughing and not paying attention. The two horses reared up almost knocking their riders to the ground.

"Why you filthy little pest's!" One of the riders yelled as he regained control of his horse. He raised his raiding crop and brought it down but before it could hit, Sasuke grabbed it and pulled the man off his horse.

"If I was as rich as you, I try to afford some manners" Sasuke growled. The other man kicked Sasuke in the ribs, knocking him into a mud puddle. The three kids had run off. "Hey Neji, look. I didn't know a horse had two asses." The two men, who had been trotting away, turned around and glared at the teens.

"Your nothing but filthy street rats. Your where born street rats and you'll die as street rats. And only your fleas will mourn for you." Sasuke and Neji glared darkly as the two disappeared into the palace and the gates slammed shut.

"I'm not filthy…and I don't have fleas." Sasuke yelled, earning him some dirty looks from passer-bys. Neji snickered when Sasuke scratched behind his ear.

"Come on Sasuke. Let's go home." Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba walked towards the one place they could call home, an abandoned building far away from the market street and the palace.

***The Palace***

The doors to the throne room flew open, hitting the walls with a slam. The two suitors who had arrived just that morning, marched in, looking far worse than when they arrived. The sultan scrambled from his seat and quickly made his way over to the two.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Iruka, the sultan, asked when he neared the two, catching them just before they reached the exit.

"Good luck marring them off. I have never been so disrespected in my life! Good day to you sir!" And before the sultan's eyes, the two walked out, leaving him to wonder why one was missing his pants and the other looked like he had been mauled by a bear.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed as he rushed for the doors that led to the garden. When he entered he saw his son and his nephew sitting next to each other by the fountain. His son was petting his pet fox and his nephew was cleaning his nails, both looking rather smug.

"Naruto, Gaara, explain yourselves this time!" Iruka yelled as he marched over to the two boys.

"Calm down father. Kyuubi was just playing with Prince Sai. Weren't you Kyu! Yes you where! Yes you where!" Naruto took the pants out of the fox's mouth as he hugged it. Gaara smirked as he continued cleaning his nails.

"And you Gaara?" Iruka was seeing red at this point.

"He looked funny." Was all the red head said before looking over his work. Iruka yelled in frustration.

"Naruto you do know that if you don't have a husband by your 16th birthday you can't become sultan right? The law states that an unmarried man cannot become sultan! Stop rejecting every man that comes to see you. And you, Gaara, stop encouraging him!" Iruka yelled. Naruto stood, glaring at his father.

"And it's a stupid law! Why can't I marry who I want too, who I love? I've never once done anything on my own. I haven't even been outside the palace gates! How can I rule over people I don't know?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto you're a prince. It's high time you act like it!" Iruka yelled back before turning and storming off.

"Maybe I don't want to be a prince anymore!" Naruto yelled at the retreating form of his father, tears in his eyes. Gaara stood and hugged his cousin. "I can't stay here Gaara. Not if father keeps forcing me to marry. I just can't do it anymore." Naruto cried into his cousin's shoulder as Gaara rubbed his back.

***In the Palace***

Iruka sighed as he sat in his throne, rubbing his temples, trying to think of why his son refuses to marry. Step's coming near him made him look up and his day brightened when his eyes landed on his royal adviser, Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, just the man I need right now. Please I need some help with my son and this suitor business." Iruka smiled kindly at the man who all but smirked back and bowed.

* * *

Ok that's the end of the first chapter! Please tell me what you think and Please please please put your two cents in on the genie thing! Well see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin- Sasuke

Jasmine- Naruto

Abu- Kiba

Genie- ?

Sultan- Iruka

Jafar-Orochimaru

Iago-Kabuto

Rajah- Kyuubi

Aladdin's Friend- Neji

Jasmines Friend- Gaara

Wow people! Reviews! I love you people! But I still need help! I still have no idea who I should get to play the Genie so you should review and tell me who you think would be best. I need those reviews by the third chapter at least and this is the second chapter! Please! Please! Please!

Ooc Sasuke and Neji. Rating just to be safe.

Thanks for the reviews:

MoonToy

pinkcutiebee

Kitty Uzumaki

I Don't Own Naruto or Aladdin so if you want to sue me you had better get me for something else. Now On to the Story!

***Last time***

"_Orochimaru, just the man I need right now. Please I need some help with my son and this suitor business." Iruka smiled kindly at the man who all but smirked back and bowed._

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can be of service sire." Orochimaru spoke as he came out of his bow. Iruka smiled happily, digging through his pockets for something.

"Naruto is being very stubborn about this and its starting to get tiresome. I don't know what to do. Everyone who comes is rejected and his birthday is approaching quickly. I really need your help!" Iruka pleaded. Orochimaru nodded, thinking about all the ways he could use this agents the sultan. He smiled as his plans started to unfold.

"Sire I believe I can help but I will need something you hold dear to your heart as you do with your son, say your ring." Orochimaru smiled as the sultan protested.

"What! Impossible! This ring was given to me by Naruto for my birthday when he was younger! I couldn't possibly give it away!" Iruka clutched his hand, holding it to his chest. Orochimaru smirked, placing the eyes level with the sultans. The rubies on the snake head glowed and Iruka became hypnotized. Under his spell, Iruka slipped the ring from his figure and handed it to Orochimaru, who placed the ring in his pocket before leaving. A minute later, Iruka blinked coming back to awareness. He glanced around and shrugged before returning to what he was doing. Mentally complaining about Naruto.

***Gardens***

"You're sure you don't want to come with me Gaara, it could be fun." Naruto pulled the hood of his cloak up to cover his blond spikes. The two boys stood the palace wall, hidden from sight by the trees and bushes planted there. Naruto pulled his cloak tighter around himself as Kyuubi nuzzled his leg sadly.

"No, I'm sure. Someone has to look after things while you're gone and Kyuubi will need me until you get back." Gaara spoke quietly watching for guards.

"I'm not coming back Gaara." Naruto hugged his cousin tightly before turning to the ladder he and Gaara had placed by the wall. Before he could take a step up Kyuubi latched onto his pant leg and pulled. Naruto knelt down by his best friend and pet.

"I can't stay here Kyu. I can't stay in a place where I can't live my life the way I want to. I'll miss you so much but Gaara will be here to look after you and maybe someday we will see each other again. I love you Kyu but I have to do this." Naruto hugged the fox tightly, a single tear leaking from his sky blue eyes. Gaara looked away from them, not willing to believe his cousin was leaving for good. When Naruto finally stood, he was crying and Kyuubi was lying with his head on his paws.

"Goodbye." Naruto whispered as he climbed the ladder and disappeared over the top. Kyuubi mourned softly and Gaara wiped his eyes.

***The Market***

Sasuke and Neji sat on the wall overlooking the market place scouting out their meal of the day. Kiba sat on the ground below them chewing on a random stick.

"The melon vender is distracted quick, let's go." Sasuke jumped off the wall, scooped Kiba up and dashed to the melon stand, Neji not far behind. The two teens jumped up and landed on the roof of the stand, the vendor oblivious to it all.

"Ready Kiba?" Sasuke asked. Kiba barked and Sasuke dropped the dog on the melons below them. Kiba started to roll one between his paws, the vendor, seeing this ran over to stop him. Sasuke and Neji reached down on the other side and snatched two melons. When they were out of sight Kiba jumped off and disappeared into the crowd. Neji and Sasuke jumped off and ran back to the wall with their meal.

As the three ate, Naruto was on the other side of the market looking at each stall in amassment. He had never seen so many different colors or items from so many different places. Someone bumped into him, making his hood fall. Down the street Sasuke stopped eating as the most breathtaking sight stopped to fix his hood. Neji glanced at his friend before following his gaze to the blond.

"Well, well, well! He's cute. Go talk to him." Neji took a bite out of his melon as Sasuke choked on nothing.

"What!" Sasuke glared at Neji who was smirking and gesturing towards the blond. Sasuke growled and ignored his friend. Down the street Naruto passed an apple stand and saw a small child reaching for an apple.

"Aw. Are you hungry? Here you go." Naruto picked up and apple and handed it to the kid, who took off down the street. Naruto smiled and went to walk away but a hand gripping his arm stopped him.

"I hope you're going to pay for that?" The apple vendor pulled Naruto making him stumble into his chest.

"Pay? But I have no money. If you give me a few minutes ill run home and-" Naruto gasped when his arm was wrenched away and slammed down on the vendors stall.

"No one steals from my stall! Do you know what the penalty for stealing is?" The vendor grabbed his knife and raised it, but as he brought it down someone gripped his arm.

"My dear sweet little brother! I have been looking all over the place for you! Remember today was when you where to see the doctor!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand from the vendor.

"You…know this boy?" The vendor asked slowly lowering his knife.

"Yes. He is my dear little brother…he's a little crazy." Sasuke hugged Naruto a little dramatically.

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered.

"Just play along." Sasuke winked at the blond before he started to pull him away. "Come along now, time to see the doctor." Sasuke nodded to Neji who had followed his friends when this all started. Sasuke dragged Naruto through the crowed and into an alley towards his house.

***The Palace***

Orochimaru stood in front of a raised platform watching a giant hour glass as Kabuto sat, peddling the machine. The ring he had taken from the sultan sat above the hour glass. An image started to appear in the sand of the hour glass of a black haired teen with black eyes, leading another hooded teen through the streets of the city.

"There he is, our Diamond in the Ruff." Orochimaru smiled darkly before he marched out to summon the guards.

***The Streets***

"Are you an ideate? Everyone knows not to steal from the apple vendor. What were you thinking?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Naruto up the stairs towards his and Neji's room.

"I-I-I didn't know! I'm…kind of new in town." Naruto lied as the two reached the top of the stairs. Sasuke pushed aside a curtain and Naruto gasped. The room was a little run down but comfortable and the view was breathtaking.

"This is where you live?" Naruto walked around, taking in everything there was to see.

"Yup. Just me, Neji, and my dog Kiba. The view's great isn't it?" Sasuke sat down by the hole in the wall that looked out over the city and gave a full view of the palace. "The palace looks amazing huh?" Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down next to his new friend.

"It's wonderful." The blond sighed.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there. You'd have servants that would listen to your every word" Sasuke sighed, envisioning it in his mind.

"Sure people would tell you what to do and how to dress" Naruto huffed. People always thought palace life was so much better but in truth it wasn't.

"It's better than here. Your always stealing food and running from the guards" Sasuke sat up and gazed longingly at the palace.

"You're not free to make your own choices. Sometime I just feel so" Naruto glared at the palace whishing it would disappear.

"I always feel so"

"Trapped" The two boys looked at each other, speaking at the same time. Sasuke looked away first, blushing at having stared at the blond.

"So, where are you from?" Sasuke asked as he examined the boy he had saved.

"It doesn't matter. I ran away and I'm not going back." Naruto looked away from the boy who had saved his life, tears threatening to fall.

"Really, why?" Sasuke watched as the blond tried to control himself.

"My father is forcing me to marry." Naruto rubbed his eyes, tears forcing their way out. Sasuke pulled the blond into a hug and rubbed his back.

"That's horrible. Why would he do that?" Sasuke felt the blond grip his shirt.

"It's the law…from where I come from at least." Naruto covered for himself and looked into Sasuke's eyes, who gazed back intently. The two slightly leaned towards each other, getting closer and closer.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" The two teens jumped away from each other and looked at the door. Standing there was a group of palace guards.

"There after me! There after you!" The two boys yelled at once. Naruto panicked. He wasn't ready to go back to the palace. Sasuke pulled the blond close to him.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke held out his hand.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hand and the two jumped out the window onto the street below. They didn't get very far before Sasuke ran straight into one of the guards.

"It's the dungeons for you street rat." The guard pushed Sasuke into the other guards as the teen fought to get free. Naruto ran up and started to beat on the guards arm.

"Let him go! Let him go!" The guard laughed before shoving him across the street and into the wall.

"Look boys, it's a street mouse." The guards laughed harder. Sasuke fought harder to get free hoping the blond was alright. Naruto stood, glaring at the guard. He ripped his hood off and the guards froze.

"Unhand him by order of the prince." The guards gasped and sank to their knees, forcing Sasuke to his knees as well.

"P-prince!" Sasuke looked the blond over, wishing his blue eyes wouldn't avoid his onyx eyes.

"Prince Naruto, what are you doing outside the palace? It's unsafe here, especially with these rats." The guard who seemed in charge asked still on his knees.

"I don't think that's any of your concern, now unhand him!" Naruto yelled. The guards jumped but didn't move. Sasuke just stared at the blond still in shock. "Now!" Naruto yelled, hands clenching into fists.

"Im sorry my prince but we are under direct orders from Orochimaru himself. You will have to take it up with him." The guards dragged Sasuke away, some staying behind to escort Naruto back to the palace.

"Oh I will." Naruto growled.

***In the Palace***

Orochimaru was about to enter his underground hide out when a voice stopped him. Slamming his door shut on Kabuto, Orochimaru turned to find the young prince storming his way over to him.

"Prince Naruto. I had no idea you where looking for me. Is there something you need?" Orochimaru smiled sweetly and Naruto shivered under his gaze.

"The guards took a boy from the market place under your orders, why?" Naruto clenched his fists, growled deeply.

"Your father has asked me to keep peace and order in the city. The boy was a criminal." Orochimaru pretended to look confused.

"And what was his crime?" Naruto really wanted to punch this guy.

"Why, kidnapping the prince of course." Orochimaru spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He didn't kidnap me. I ran away, I nearly got killed and he saved me! We almost-" Naruto stopped himself and blushed. Orochimaru glared. Had that street rat done something inappropriate to _his_ prince?

"Oh dear. Unfortunately his sentence has already been carried out. Death." Orochimaru smirked triumphantly as Naruto's eye's widened and he face drained of blood.

"Death? No!" Tears sprang to the prince's eyes as he ran from the room and into the garden. Gaara, surprised to see the blond, let alone in tears, stood and wrapped his cousin in his arms.

"Naruto what's wrong? Tell me what happened." Gaara led his cousin to a seat by the fountain and the two sat down. Kyuubi, hearing his master crying laid his head in the blonds lap.

"I killed him Gaara. I didn't even know him and I killed him. It's my entire fault." Naruto buried his face in his cousin's chest, crying his soul out. Gaara rubbed his back trying to calm the blond down enough so he could explain better. Deep down he knew this had something to do with Orochimaru. He had seen the advisor look lustfully at his cousin many times. This had to be taken to Iruka.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I think I've figured out who the genie is going to be! I only got one review helping me with that but that one review helped. This chapter is dedicated to Kitty Uzumaki for being the first reviewer for the second chapter!

Neji and Sasuke Ooc. Rating just in case!

Ok do I really have to do this? Really? Oh all right, here it is! I don't own Naruto, Aladdin, or that video on YouTube that inspired me to write today! If I did own Naruto there would be a lot more Smut! Now on to the next chapter…which is really short and I apologies.

* * *

The dungeons, in Sasuke's opinion, needed to be looked at by a redecorator or at least cleaned. The wall he was currently chained to was defiantly unsanitary and let's not get him started on the rat infestation. But sanitation was the least of his worries.

"How could I be so stupid? Figures the one guy in Konaha that would want to kiss me would be the freaking prince! And we didn't even get to kiss!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his head into the wall behind him. Momentarily disoriented from the hit, he thought he had imagined his name being called.

"Sasuke! Dumb ass! Look up here!" Sasuke looked to the small, barred window above him. There, smirking smugly at him was Neji and Kiba. His day was looking better already.

"Neji! I love you! Run away with me to some unknown land so we can marry and have many babies!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"And what of that drop dead gorgeous blond you threw your life away for? Did you want to make babies with him before you ended up here? I mean really Sasuke, is baby making all you ever thing about?" Neji snapped harshly at his friend.

"Shut up or go away!" Sasuke glared darkly at the wall across from him, not in the mood for Neji's I'm-Better-Than-You attitude.

"You know you're scheduled to be exsiccated come morning, right?" Sasuke's eye's widened, locking gaze with his friends worried eyes. "I'm here to bust you out. Go on Kiba." Neji lowered Kiba through the window, the small puppy just barely fitting between the bars. Once Kiba landed, the puppy ran over to Sasuke.

"How's Kiba supposed to help me? I'm in chains!" Neji rolled his eyes as Sasuke's gasped in wonder as his cute little innocent puppy proceeded to pick the lock on his chains. "When did he learn to do that?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his wriest as he stood, joints popping back into place.

"Doesn't matter, what matters now is how the hell I get you out of here?" Neji asked trying to figure out how to get his friend out.

"Remember that drop dead gorgeous blond in the market place this afternoon. Guess what? He is the freaking prince!" Sasuke yelled, kicking a loose stone across the room. "God I must have sounded like a fool to him!" Sasuke sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Neji watched in stunned silence.

"You're a fool only if you think you're a fool my boy." Sasuke and Neji jumped at the raspy voice from the shadows. A hunched over figure limped into view and Sasuke unconsciously took a step back.

"Who are you?" The figure emerged from the shadows, reveling an old man laughing.

"A lonely old prisoner like you but together we could be more. Much more." The old man slipped n arm around Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him close. Sasuke slipped out of his hold and stepped away.

"Sorry but you're a bit too old for me." Neji laughed as Sasuke was pulled into the old man's arms again. The man ignored the two teens.

"There is a cave my boy. A cave filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasures that will make your little prince come running." The old man smiled, revealing rotted, crooked teeth.

"But the law states that only a prince can marry a prince. He's way out of my league." Sasuke looked defeated as he, yet again, stepped away from the old man. The man rolled his eyes.

"But you've heard of the golden rule haven't you. The one with the gold makes the rule" The old man laughed maniacally, dancing around in a little circle.

"There's one problem to that friend." Neji spoke with distain. "You're stuck in there with no way out." Neji glared as the old man just laughed and danced over to the wall, tapping a brick. Nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Neji growled as Sasuke stepped further away from the crazy old man. The man grumbled something under his breath before tapping at random bricks. After about ten minutes, one of them moved to reveal a secret passage way. Sasuke glanced at Neji, shrugged and followed the old man through, Kiba trotting behind him. They met up with Neji outside the cell and the small group made their way into the desert.

"Are we there yet?" Neji asked for the thousandth time, trying to get a reaction from the creepy old man. He smiled when said old man teitched. The others in the group growled.

"Yes! We're there! Here it is!" The old man yelled.

"It's a hill of sand." Sasuke stated and a second latter his mouth opened is shock. The old man cackled as the lions head rose from the sand.

"Who Dares Disturbed My Slumber?" The lion roared loudly. The old man pushed Sasuke forward, Neji and Kiba following.

"Um…I'm Sasuke, I like long walks in the desert and speaking my feelings." Neji smacked Sasuke upside his head for being an ideate. The lion's glowing eyes studied Sasuke for a second before speaking.

"Touch nothing but the lamp!" Sasuke stepped forward and his friend followed. The old man smirked as the two teens disappeared into the cave.

After about a mile of never ending stairs the teens and dog entered a large room filled with mounds and mounds of golden treasure. Neji scooped Kiba up off the floor knowing the puppy would touch something in the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement.

"What was that?" Neji asked and Sasuke glanced to where Neji was pointing.

"I don't see anything. Come on." Sasuke started walking. Neji glanced around and the same thing happened.

"There! What's that?" Neji yelled as something dashed behind a pile of gold. This time Kiba had seen it and was barking. Sasuke walked over to look but before he got to the pile, a flash of fabric race towards him and swirled around him.

"I-it's a magic carpet!" Sasuke laughed as the carpet raced around the room.

"Hey! I bet this guy could help us find this lamp thing." Neji laughed as the carpet raced around him almost as if saying yes. It raced towards a large door on the other side of the room and the two teens raced after it. It led them to a large underground lake with a tall mound of rocks in the middle. Light filtered in from above, illuminating the top of the rocks.

"Kiba stay here and don't touch a thing. Neji you coming?" Sasuke jumped onto the first rock leading towards the mound.

"No. This is your adventure." Neji watched as Sasuke made his way over to the mound and began the long climb to the top. Behind him, having been forgotten, Kiba gazed lustfully at a golden monkey statue holding a diamond larger than him. The carpet watched him wearily. (How a carpet can watch we will never know.)

As Sasuke reached the top, Kiba lunged, the carpet wrapping around him before it was too late. Up on the mound, Sasuke gazed at the dusty old lamp in his hands.

"All that trouble for this piece of junk." He glanced down at his friends and panicked. Kiba was slipping free of the carpet.

"KIBA!" Sasuke yelled as Kiba launched at the diamond, knocking it from its pedestal. The room started to shake, knocking Sasuke from the top of the mound and to his death if carpet hadn't caught him after snatching Neji and Kiba up. The carpet raced through the many rooms before the stairs came in sight. But just as they reached the top a boulder knocked the teens off and pinned the carpet below him.

The old man grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him up, Neji clinging to his friends legs.

"Give me the lamp!" The old man yelled.

"Help us first." Sasuke yelled back, griping the man's arm.

"First the lamp!" The man smiled as Sasuke handed him the lamp. Sasuke's eyes widened when the man smiled darkly at him. "Now for your reward." Pulling a knife from his cloak, the man would have stabbed Sasuke if Kiba handed latched onto his arm. Dropping Sasuke, the old man grabbed Kiba and through the dog to join his owner as the cave collapsed in on itself.

"It's mine! After all these years it's finally mine!" The old man danced, shaking off his cloak and stood straight, revealing Orochimaru cackling madly. He reached for the lamp only to find it missing. "No! No!" Orochimaru screamed as his last chance to rule slipped from him and into the sands forever.

***Palace***

Naruto had long ago fallen asleep in his cousin's arms after Gaara had carried him to his room. The sadness he felt for his cousin had passed and now all the red head felt was a white hot rage for the Royal Vizier. Even if it killed him, Gaara would make that man pay for what he had done to his cousin. Kyuubi, who lay curled up under Naruto as a pillow, watched the red head pace and growl.

"Gaara, have you seen Naruto?" Iruka asked from the door, having been looking for his son all day. Gaara glanced between his cousin and the closed door before making a split second decision.

"Iruka can you please come in for a moment. There's something I need to speak to you about involving Naruto." Gaara asked. A second later Iruka walked in confused.

"What is it Gaara?" Iruka sat down next to his son and rubbed the blonds back softly. Naruto stirred before waking slowly. When the blonde's eyes focused on his father, Naruto began to cry again. "Naruto! What's wrong Naruto? Gaara what's going on? Tell me everything!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so here's the fourth chapter. Again I apologies for the shortness of the last chapter and in return for it, I'll try (note I said try) to make this one longer! Please review! I'm starting to think this fic. Isn't any good anymore! Well on to the chapter!

Just so you know, the character playing the genie is really, really Ooc. Like on crake Ooc.

Thank You for the reviews!

MoonToy

stardarkening

Kitty Uzumaki

sasunaru4evar

Oh! I don't own Naruto or Aladdin!

* * *

A dull ache in the middle of Sasuke's back and a constant shaking awoke the slate haired teen from his rock-to-the-head slumber.

"Come on Uchiha! Wake the hell up!" Neji growled as he shook his best friend. At this moment though, he was starting wonder why he was best friends with someone who was so bad for his health.

"Ok, you're either really mad at me or really worried for the rock digging into my back that could paralyze me." Sasuke said as he sat up only to be knocked backwards by the force of Neji's punch. "I'm guessing it's the first one. Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have trusted that guy but…I had to try." Sasuke rubbed his face knowing there would be a bruise later.

Neji sighed before helping his friend sit back up. Kiba ran up and began rubbing his head on Sasuke's leg. The three sat in silence for a minute or so before Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"Well, that bastard is long gone by now and with that lamp too." Neji and Kiba shared a glance before grinning evilly at their friend. Neji reached into his shirt and pulled out the lamp, tossing it to his friend.

"You little thief's! All that for this piece of junk…wait I think there's something written on it." Sasuke started to rub to lamp with his hand. It started shaking, Sasuke almost dropping it in surprise. A blue smoke rose from the lamp and suddenly there was a giant standing in front of the group.

"10,000 years can give you such a crick in the neck. Here, hold on a moment." The giant figure twisted his head before sighing in contentment. He glanced at the two boys before staring at Sasuke. "You're…a lot smaller then my last master! Look at me from the side, am I getting fat?" Sasuke glanced at Neji, who shrugged.

"Um…who are you?" Neji and Kiba laughed when the giant figure picked up Sasuke and held him at eye level. Sasuke froze, taking in the appearance of the giant. Spiky silver hair. Face mask that covered only half his face. Head band covering one of his eyes.

"I'm the great and powerful genie, Kakashi! Now who are you?" There was a poof and Kakashi was a normal sized person.

"I'm Sasuke and that's Neji and Kiba."

"Great! Can I call you Suke?" Kakashi laughed as Sasuke went red faced. "Hay rug man, haven't seen you in a few millennia, give me some tassel!" The flying carpet and genie high fived.

"Wait…you called me your master?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes you are. I'm used for wish fulfillment!" Kakashi floated in the air with his legs crossed.

"Wish fulfillment?" Neji asked.

"Three wishes to be exact. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Kakashi pulled out a little orange book and began reading. Sasuke looked at Neji.

"So you can grant me any three wishes I want?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, there are a few exceptions. One, I can't kill anyone for you, Two, I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else and Three, I can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's not a pretty sight, I don't like doing it!" At the end of his rant, Kakashi was shaking Sasuke by the front of his shirt. When he let go Sasuke and Neji smirked at each other.

"Limitations on wishes! Some powerful genie you are, can't even bring people back from the dead! Bet he can't even get us out of this cave. Come on Neji, Kiba, we'll find our own way out." Sasuke smirked when Kakashi slammed his book shut and glared at them. Before the group could walk away, Kakashi was back to his giant size and slammed his foot down in front of them.

"Excuse me but you woke me up, you brought me out here so you're getting your three wishes! SIT DOWN!" Kakashi yelled and Neji and Sasuke sat down on the carpet. "Come on carpet buddy-old-pal! Let's get out of here!" In a flash of light the group was shooting out of the cave to safety.

***The Palace***

"Orochimaru, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years' loyal service you'd be fired. From now on you discussed the sentencing of prisoners with me before it's carried out!" Iruka yelled, glaring at Orochimaru.

"My apologies your Highness. I assure you it won't happen again." Orochimaru glanced at the young prince, smirking before Gaara stepped in front of the blond. Iruka sighed.

"Naruto, Orochimaru, Let's put this whole nasty business behind us and get along." Iruka pulled Naruto and Orochimaru's hands together. Orochimaru smirked before bring the princes hand to his lips and kissing it softly. Naruto growled in disgust before ripping his hand away.

"At least there is some good about me being forced to marry. When I am Sultan I will have the power to get rid of you" Naruto growled before storming out, followed by Gaara. Iruka sighed at his son before walking off. When Orochimaru was sure he was alone, he growled.

"If only I had the fucking lamp!" Orochimaru stormed off towards his secret room.

"I will have the power to get rid of you" Kabuto mimicked Naruto before growling. "To think we've got to keep kissing up to that chump and his chump son for the rest of our lives!" Kabuto yelled.

"No Kabuto, only till he finds a chump husband, then we'll be exiled or worse, beheaded." Orochimaru grasped his throat. Kabuto suddenly gasped.

"Oh! I have an idea! What if you where the chump husband!" Orochimaru glared at the bird.

"What?"

"You marry the prince and you then become Sultan! And then you drop little daddy and the red head off a cliff taking the prince all for yourself!" Orochimaru smirked.

"I love the way your devious mind works!" The two cackled as they walked off.

***Oasis in the Desert***

"So how's that mister doubting Mustafa?" Kakashi asked as he opened his book. Sasuke and Neji laughed.

"So Kakashi, about my three wishes." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke.

"Do my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one!"" Kakashi laughed until Neji spoke up.

"Actually Sasuke never wished to be out of that cave. You did that all yourself." Kakashi dropped open.

"Boy do I feel sheepish" Kakashi emphasized this by turning into the form of a small fluffy sheep with a face mask. "Alright you Baaaad boy but no more freebies" Kakashi returned to his normal form and started to pace back and forth.

"Three wishes and I better make them good. What would you wish for?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. The genie stopped pacing and looked towards his master.

"No one's ever asked me that before…I guess I'd have to say…Freedom!" Sasuke looked confuse.

"Kakashi, you're a prisoner?" Neji asked. The genie nodded, looking towards the sun, lost in thought.

"Hay, how about I use my third wish to free you!" Sasuke smiled as Kakashi's shocked face, not that you could see it.

"Really?" Kakashi asked uncertainly.

"Really! I'll use my first to wishes for something then my last one to free you. Deal?" Sasuke smiled. Kakashi laughed, flying around the Oasis.

"Ok, let's makes some magic! Sasuke, what is it you really want?" Sasuke thought deeply.

"Well, there is this boy that I like."

"WRONG! I can't make anyone fall in love with you remember. It's the rules." Kakashi waged his figure as if lecturing them.

"But Kakashi, he has the most amazing smile, and his eyes, god his hair, oh his laugh. Problem is, he's the prince. And I'm just a…com…Hay can you make us princes!" Sasuke's asked excitedly.

"Us!" Neji yelled.

"Of course you're coming with me. You're my best friend. So Kakashi can you do it?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi started flipping pages in his book.

"Ah ha! Here it is! How to Make a Prince! Now just say the magic words and we can get started!" Kakashi cracked his knuckles, wiggling with anticipation.

"Kakashi, I wish for you to make me and Neji in to Princes!" Kakashi laughed as he set to work, transforming there cloths into princely robes. Neji and Sasuke examined there new outfit as Kakashi rubbed his head in thought.

"Something's missing." He glanced around before his eyes landed on Kiba and a giant smile spread across his face. "Oh puppy, come here boy, chop chop." The carpet pushed Kiba over and Kakashi snapped his fingers, turning the small puppy into an elephant. Neji laughed at the sight.

"Looking good Kiba!" Neji laughed. Kakashi laughed.

"Oh where not do yet! Not even close!"

***The Palace***

Iruka sat on his throne deep in thought. The deadline for Naruto to be wed was almost here and the boy had yet to choose a husband. The whole husband business was starting to give Iruka a migraine and a very large urge to strangle something.

"What am I going to do?" Iruka asked himself.

"You're Highness!" Iruka looked up to see Orochimaru speed walking towards him. "I seem to have found a solution to the problem with Prince Naruto." Orochimaru now stood before the sultan. Having caught Iruka's attention, he continued. "If the prince is not married by the appointed time the sultan must choose a husband for him." Orochimaru read from a scroll he had pulled from his cloak.

"But Naruto hated all those men I chose." Iruka sighed in defeat.

"Not to worry your highness there is more. If in the event that a suitable husband cannot be found then…oh, what's this. This is interesting." Orochimaru smirked.

"What is it? Tell me!" Iruka sat on the edge of his seat.

"Well…it says the prince must then be married to the royal vizier who would be me!" Orochimaru aloud the sultan to snatch the scroll from his hands and start to read it.

"But…but you're so old! Naruto cant-" Orochimaru placed his snake staff if front of Iruka stopping what he was about to say.

"The prince will marry me!" Orochimaru growled.

"Naruto will-" Again Iruka was interrupted, but this time by a fanfare. Iruka blinked, Orochimaru's spell broken, and raced towards the door. A fanfare that loud could only mean one thing. A Prince.

***The Palace Gardens***

"Gaara do you hear that?" Naruto asked, looking up from the fountain he was sitting by to look at his cousin. Gaara nodded and stood.

"Let's go see who the new play things are." Gaara smiled evilly and for the first time since Naruto had gotten home, the blond smiled.

***Inside the Palace***

Orochimaru growled as the palace doors where thrown open and an elephant marched in carrying two teens, both of which looked familiar to him. Sasuke jumped down from Kiba and bowed to the sultan.

"You're Highness. I am Prince Uchiha here to seek your son's hand. This is my friend Prince Hyuuga." Sasuke used their last names knowing no one would recognize them. Iruka laughed as the carpet swept him up and raced around the room chasing Kabuto. Orochimaru walked over to the two boys.

"Where did you say you two where from?" Orochimaru asked darkly.

"Um…much farther then you have ever been I'm sure." Neji rolled his eyes as Sasuke's lame answer. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the two but didn't say anything as the sultan landed.

"I think Naruto will like this one. Looks like you won't have to marry him after all." Iruka smiled at Orochimaru.

"I think ill like this Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Orochimaru didn't like this.

"Your highness I must protest. There's no way he will win the hand of the prince." Orochimaru glared at the two princes. Neji choose to remain silent.

"Don't worry your majesty. I'll win his hand." Sasuke growled at Orochimaru.

"How dare you! All of you! Deciding my future. I'm not some prize to be won!" The group turned and there was Naruto and Gaara, standing by the door that led to the garden. Kyuubi growled softly as the blond turned and marched away, Gaara following. Iruka sighed as he led the two princes away. Kabuto landed on Orochimaru's shoulder.

"I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Ochoa." Kabuto laughed darkly as he and Orochimaru walked off to plot.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I'm sorry for the long wait between the 4 chapter and this one. My life has been really busy. Thanks to Denise for the review. This chapter goes out to you!

I don't own anything! If I did I would have a life and this would never have been written! R&R Please! Flames will be used to heat my card board box during the winter!

* * *

Sasuke lay on his back looking towards the prince's balcony in sadness. Neji sat by the pond thinking about the red head he had seen with the prince. Kakashi and the carpet where playing chess off to the side.

"What am I going to do? Naruto won't even talk to me!" Sasuke stood and started pacing. Neji watched him.

"Fly up there and try to talk to him. I'm sure he will understand if you explain it all." Neji smirked when Sasuke growled.

"Just talk to him." Kakashi said as he lost to the carpet. Sasuke sighed as he jumped onto the carpet and flew up to the balcony.

"Prince Naruto?" Sasuke called out. Naruto appeared from behind a curtain.

"Who is it?" The blond asked.

"It's me, Prince Uchiha." Sasuke stepped off the carpet only to jump onto the railing when Kyuubi snapped at him.

"I don't wish to see you." Naruto growled and turned to walk off.

"No wait!" Sasuke reached for the blond but jumped as Kyuubi snapped at him again. "Down fox down!" Sasuke used his hat to try and shoo the fox away. Naruto looked at Sasuke again, this time really looking.

"Have…I met you before?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blanched.

"Um…no." Sasuke still tried to shoo off the fox.

"Oh, you remind me of someone I met at the market place." Naruto looked deep in thought and Sasuke panicked.

"The marketplace, um well I have servants that go to the market place for me so um it couldn't have been me!" Sasuke covered quickly.

"I see." Kyuubi looked at his master as if saying 'this guy is crazy'. Sasuke jumped when he heard Kakashi whisper into his ear.

"Say something. Say anything."

"Um Prince Naruto, your very…punctual" Sasuke wanted to kill the genie. Naruto raised his eyebrow, very confused. Sasuke tried to cover. "Um…I meant beautiful!"

"I'm rich too you know." Naruto smirked at Sasuke. He slowly began to make his way towards the slate haired teen. Even Kyuubi looked as if he was smirking. Sasuke watched as the blond Prince slowly walked towards him. "The son of a sultan." Sasuke paled at every step Naruto took. "A fine prize for any prince to marry." Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke.

"Um yeah a prince like me" Sasuke stuttered as Naruto pulled on his clothes so that the two were so close that Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath. The prince smirked again before letting go of Sasuke.

"Yes a prince like you. And every other stuck up jack ass I've ever met" Naruto growled and pulled on Sasuke's hat. Kakashi was screaming mayday, mayday in Sasuke's ear as he watched the prince walk off. "Go and jump off the balcony!" Naruto growled.

"Your right. You're not some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices." Naruto looked shocked. Sasuke smiled softly at the blond. "I'll go now." Sasuke stepped back and fell. Naruto gasped in horror.

"No!" Naruto yelled running forward. To his surprise, Sasuke's head popped back up from over the railings. "How…are you doing that?" Naruto looked over the railing.

"It's a magic carpet" Naruto placed his hand on it."You want to go for a ride. We could get out of the palace and see the world." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Is it safe?" Naruto glanced at Kyuubi. He sniffed the carpet before deeming it safe for his master and trotting off to lie on his bed.

"Sure do you trust me?" Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke. The boy at the market place asked the same thing. Naruto looked unsure as Sasuke held out his hand to him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto reached out and took the offered hand. Sasuke smiled as he pulled Naruto onto the carpet and took off into the sky.

***The Palace***

Neji watched Sasuke and the prince race off into the night sky and sighed. Kakashi was still reading that book, Neji suspected it was porn, and Kiba was chasing his tail, which was a pretty weird sight.

"I'm going for a walk." Neji walked off, deeper into the garden. He'd been walking for about an hour when he heard a noise behind him. His street rat reflexes kicked in and he jerked around. A bird had landed on the ground and Neji took a deep breath and relaxed. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pushed to the ground, his arms pulled behind him and tied together.

"Who are you?" A deep voice growled into his ear.

"H-Hyuuga." Neji grunted out as a weight settled on his back.

"The one that came with Uchiha?" Neji could hear the smirk in his attacker's voice and nodded. "Interesting. I'm going to ask you a few questions and you going to answer truthfully. Got it?" His attacker pushed his knee into Neji's back.

"And why should I?" Neji growled. His attacker growled before gripping Neji's hair and pulling his head up. Neji groaned in pain.

"Because I said so. Now, why are you here?" A yank on his hair and Neji yelped.

"Uchiha…likes the prince." Neji gasped when a different hand poked the back of his neck.

"For his title and wealth or out of love?" Neji squirmed as the hand on his neck started kneading into his neck.

"L-l-love!" Neji stuttered out. The grip on his hair and neck was released and Neji sighed in relief before growling when he was flipped over. "Let me go!" Neji snapped.

"No." Neji gasped as he caught sight of his attacker for the first time. It was the red head he had seen earlier with the prince.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Neji growled, starting to lose feeling in his arms. The red head smirked.

"Why should I? I'm comfortable and it's such a lovely view." The red head ran his eyes over Neji's body causing the burnet to blush.

"W-what? W-who are y-you?" Neji blushed as the red head eyed him up like a piece of meat.

"Gaara. I'm Naruto's cousin so you have to do as I say." Neji glared as Gaara stood. The Second Prince of Konaha had just attacked and tied him up!

"Why should I?" Neji growled as Gaara pulled Neji to his feet.

"Why? I just told you didn't I." Gaara whispered in the burnets ear.

"Fine! Why did you attack me?" Gaara smirked as he slowly pushed the burnet into a walk, deeper into the garden.

"I don't trust you or your friend. You're hiding something and I'm going to figure it out!" Gaara pushed Neji harder almost making him trip. Deciding Neji wasn't walking fast enough, Gaara grabbed him and through him over his shoulder.

"P-put me down!" Neji yelled as he struggled in the red heads grasp.

"No. Your too slow." Gaara laughed as the burnet growled. Taking them deeper into the garden Gaara smiled at his prize. Just a little further and they will be at his secret spot in the garden, then the boy on his shoulder would be at his mercy. Gaara smirked as the burnet on his shoulder gasped. "My secret spot. No one comes here so we can talk." Gaara placed Neji on the ground.

Neji looked around. The bushes where grown into a circle and in the middle of the circle was a small pond with a fountain. Suddenly Gaara was pulling Neji to his feet. His arms where released and Neji rubbed them to get the blood flowing again.

"Now behave, I have more rope." Neji shivered as the wind blew his hair around, which had come loose in his struggle. Gaara watched the chocolate locks flow in the wind. Nothing happened for a moment or two before Gaara spoke.

"What's your full name?" Neji blinked.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji looked away from the red head, studying the garden, as Gaara thought that over.

"Hyuuga…the merchant family?" Gaara sat on a bench watching as Neji glared at him.

"What of it?" Neji growled.

"If that is true then I might just have a reward to collect." Neji's eyes widen. No way in hell was he going back to them.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Gaara smiled as Neji glared at him.

"Really? Then the name Hyuuga Hinata should mean nothing to you or the fact that she's getting married to a flea bitten mutt." Neji tensed eyes wide in shock. Gaara smirked. "The runaway son has finally been caught. Tell me Hyuuga, why did you run away just to impersonate a prince?" Gaara stood and circled the teen.

"That's none of your business!" Neji growled, fists clenching.

"Oh but it is. You see for 7 years your uncle has been searching frantically for you all over Konaha, even going as far as to ask the sultan for help. The reward for finding you is your hand in marriage." Gaara smirked when Neji flinched. "Now before you start thinking I'm an evil ugly monster, I'm willing to make you a deal." Gaara motioned for Neji to sit next to him. Neji glanced at him suspiciously as he sat.

"I'm listening." Neji was willing to do anything to keep from going back there.

"You tell me everything. Why you ran away, why you are pretending to be a prince with that boy, and why I should trust you when you say your friend loves my cousin and I won't turn you into your family. Deal?" Gaara watched as Neji silently thought it over.

"Deal." Neji hoped Sasuke wouldn't kill him as he started to explain everything.

(Ya'll really didn't think id let you find out Neji's secret past right now did ya? ;3)

***With Sasuke About Two Hours Before***

Sasuke watched the blond next to him as the fireworks illuminated his features. With every smile the blond made Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat. Unknowing to Sasuke, Naruto had been thinking about the raven the whole time. He knew who the boy was; all he had to do was prove it.

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, taking the teen by surprise. Sasuke smiled, lacing his fingers with the blond and sighing in contentment. Naruto smirked, his plan already in action.

"It's a shame Kiba had to miss this." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Nah he hates fireworks and flying." Naruto sat up and glared at Sasuke who had frozen. "Uh that is, um shit!" Sasuke rubbed his head.

"I knew it! You are the boy from the market place! Why did you lie to me" Naruto growled. "Who are you and tell me the truth this time?" Sasuke couldn't looked the prince in the eye.

"The truth is ...umm... I dress as a commoner sometimes...to um...escape the pressures of palace life." Naruto looked at Sasuke uncertainly.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start then?" Naruto looked towards the fireworks.

"Well you know, royalty going out into the city, sounds a bit odd doesn't it." Sasuke laughed, rubbing his head when Naruto bought it. The two sat in silence watching as the fireworks started its finale. Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha…you like me right? I mean for me not because I'm the prince right?" Sasuke watched the blond, smiled as he pulled the prince into his arms.

"Yes Naruto. I like you for you." And their lips met in a soft sweet kiss filled with love.

"Promise?" Naruto blushed not meeting Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke smiled before pulling the blond to him.

"Promise." They kissed again, this time it was full of passion and lust.

"That was…wonderful." Naruto pulled from the kiss and cuddled up with Sasuke. When the fireworks had ended the two flew back to the palace. Arriving on the balcony Naruto stepped off the carpet and smiled at Sasuke.

"I had fun tonight." Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke before turning and walking into his room. Gaara sat waiting on his bed, deep in thought. "You ok Gaara?." Naruto hugged his cousin. Gaara smile softly before nodding.

Sasuke floated to the ground seeing Neji sitting in the same place he left him. Sasuke glanced around, looking for Kakashi and not finding him. A sharp gasp from Neji was all he heard before the world went dark around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so if I was to get down on my knees and beg for mercy, would ya'll still kill me for the long wait? I'm really sorry about the wait and I really don't have an excuse. I hope you guys haven't given up on me.

Thanks for the reviews:

xdevil-childx

Denise

XMistressDevilx

You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. Read and Review PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did…you people don't what to know what would happen if I did! (Smile's Evilly!)

* * *

Last time!

_Sasuke floated to the ground seeing Neji sitting in the same place he left him. Sasuke glanced around, looking for Kakashi and not finding him. A sharp gasp from Neji was all he heard before the world went dark around him._

"I think you have worn out your welcome Prince Uchiha. Make sure there never found." Orochimaru snapped as he stepped out of the bushes and watched the two boys be tied up and dragged off. He glanced at the balcony above him, a sadistic glint in his eye. "Soon Naruto. Soon you will be mine." Laughing darkly to himself, he marched off to finish his take over.

***Cliff***

"Here is fine, just toss them over." Sasuke felt weightless for a second before freezing water forced the air from his gagged mouth. Frantically glancing around as he reached the bottom, he spied Neji, unconscious, not far from him. A shinning glint caught his eye as the lamp lay a few feet from him. Using what was left of his energy, Sasuke dragged himself towards the lamp. Darkness was flickering at the edges of his vision. Before darkness overtook him he felt the lamp rest on his hands.

"It never fails! Get in the bath there's a rub of the lamp!" Kakashi appeared in a bathtub, shower cap, and holding a rubber ducky. Squeezing the duck, the genie looked around. "Sasuke." Poke. "Sasuke! I can't help you unless you wish it! Come on Sasuke!" Silence. "I'll take that as a yes!" Grabbing the two boys, Kakashi launched them out of the water and onto the cliff. Pulling the ropes off the two, Kakashi hugged them. "Don't ever do that again."

"Thanks Kakashi." Sasuke smiled, helping Neji to his feet.

"Don't mention it! Now let's get back to the palace and two your lover's." Kakashi clapped and they were gone.

***Naruto's Room***

Naruto sat at his vanity, bushing his hair, singing to himself. Gaara sat on his bed looking out the window towards the stars.

"Naruto." Naruto turned, smiling before running to his father.

"Oh father I have the most wonderful news. I'm so happy!" Naruto hugged his father.

"You should be for I have chosen your future husband." Naruto stepped away from his father, looking to his cousin in confusion. Gaara stood and walked over to the. "Naruto, you will marry Orochimaru." Said man stepped out from behind Iruka and clasped Naruto's hand, kissing it.

"My prince." Orochimaru pulled Naruto flush with his body. "I see you're speechless. A fine quality for a wife." Naruto felt sick. He wanted Prince Uchiha, not this pedophile. Gaara growled and pulled the blond away from the creep.

"I will never marry you! Father I choose Prince Uchiha!" Naruto pleaded with his father, shaking him. Iruka said nothing, staring off into space.

"Prince Uchiha and Hyuuga are gone. Had to go back to their country." Orochimaru pulled Naruto to him again and was about to kiss him.

"Might want to recheck your crystal ball Orochimaru!" Naruto, Gaara and Orochimaru turned towards the door where Sasuke and Neji stood dripping wet. "Tell them the truth Orochimaru, You tried to have us killed!" Sasuke growled, grabbing Orochimaru's collar.

"What nonsense! Your highness they're obviously lying!" Orochimaru placed his snake staff in front of Irukas eyes.

"Obviously lying." Iruka repeated in a trance like voice. Sasuke grabbed the staff and smashed it into the ground, snapping Iruka out of his trance.

"Your highness, Orochimaru has been controlling you with this!" Sasuke thrust the broken staff into Irukas hands.

"Guards! Seize him!" Iruka yelled. As the two guards lunged forward, Orochimaru through a smoke bomb to the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me boy!" Orochimaru yelled before disappearing. As Iruka shouted out orders to the guards Naruto ran to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. Neji calmly walked over to Gaara and was a little more than confused when Gaara hugged him and didn't let go. Suddenly it went quit in the room.

"Is…Is this true? Has my son finally chosen a husband? You shall be wed at once and then, then my boy, you will be sultan!" Iruka smiled widely. "And Gaara, you shall marry Prince Hyuuga! Oh happy days!" Iruka all but skipped out of the room.

***Orochimaru's Hidden Room***

The door slammed shut as Kabuto flew to his cage and started throwing everything he had into a bag rambling on and on about how they had to run. His rambling stopped when Orochimaru burst into psychotic laughter.

"He's cracked. He's lost it! Orochimaru! Earth to Orochimaru! Anyone in there?" Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto by the throat and smiled darkly.

"Prince Uchiha is nothing more than that pathetic street rat Sasuke and his friend Neji! He has the lamp and you Kabuto, you are going to relieve him of it!" Orochimaru resumed his evil laughter, this time Kabuto joining in.

***Some Random Room in the Palace***

Sasuke paced the room thinking over what Iruka had said. Sultan. He was going to be sultan! There was no way he could be sultan. He was just a street rat. Kakashi watched him pace before floating over to him.

"Pssss. Sasuke your line is 'I wish the genie free'! Anytime now." Kakashi sat floated next to Sasuke's head holding a script. Sasuke stepped away angrily.

"Look Kakashi I'm sorry but I can't wish you free! I'm really sorry! They want to make me sultan! No they want to make Prince Uchiha sultan!" Sasuke yelled, kicking a pillow across the room. Kakashi glared at the teen.

"Fine I understand. After lying to everyone else I was beginning to feel left out. Excuse me _Master_!" Kakashi growled before disappearing into the lamp. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't be like that Kakashi! I'm sorry!" The lamp stuck its tough out at him and he stuffed it under a pillow. "Fine! Be that way!" Sasuke glared around, eyes landing on the window where Kiba and the carpet had watched. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke growled, regretting it instantly when the two walked away and Neji smacked him upside the head before following the two.

Burring his face in his hands he barely heard Naruto call for him before running off. Once he was gone, Kabuto marched in on a pair of stilts and a fake beak.

"Hehehe boy Orochimaru is going to be happy with me. 'Excellent work Kabuto' " Kabuto stood mimicking Orochimaru. "Aw it was nothing, stop it. 'No really on a scale of one to ten your an 11' Aww stop it Orochimaru your making me blush" Kabuto flew off to give the lamp to Orochimaru all the while mimicking Orochimaru.

***The Speech giving Place***

Sasuke stood a few feet away from the curtain that hid Naruto and his father from him. Suddenly the blonds appeared from behind the curtain and ran over to him.

"Prince Uchiha where have you been? The whole kingdom has shown up for father's announcement!" Naruto straightened out Sasuke's hat before shoving him through the curtain. The crowd before him erupted in cheers as he was announced as the next sultan.

"Naruto…look…we need to talk." Sasuke whispered to the blond. Naruto looked him in the eye confused but nodded.

***Above the crow***

"Oh look at them cheering on that little pipsqueak of a street rat it makes me sick" Kabuto growled as Orochimaru watched the ceremony. He smirked smiled darkly knowing that Prince Naruto and the throne would soon be his.

"Let them cheer" Orochimaru's smirk grew wider as he rubbed the lamp and Kakashi appeared.

"You know Sasuke I'm starting to get really...oh I don't think your him. The part of Sasuke will now be played by a tall dark and sinister looking man" Kakashi muttered as Orochimaru pulled him right to his face. The she-genie let out a yelp of surprise.

"I am your master now so grant me my first with. I wish to rule on high as Sultan" Kakashi covered her eyes as she granted his master his first wish.

***Naruto and Sasuke***

Before Sasuke could say anything the skies grew dark as black clouds rolled in. People in the crowd screamed and ran as the wind blew sand into their eyes.

"What's going on!" Naruto yelled as Iruka's cloths vanished a reappeared on Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru you vile betrayer!" Iruka yelled trying to hide his almost naked-ness.

"That's Sultan vile betrayer to you!" Kabuto yelled from Orochimaru's shoulder. Naruto hid behind Sasuke as Orochimaru's lecherous eyes landed on him. Gaara and Neji ran up to them, glaring at the traitor.

"We'll see about that!" Sasuke yelled, pulling off his hat only to find the lamp missing. Orochimaru laughed.

"Finders keepers' boy!" Orochimaru laughed as a giant Kakashi appeared and lifted the palace to the top of a mountain. Sasuke jumped on the carpet, flying towards Kakashi yelling for him to stop.

"Sorry Sasuke, you're not my master anymore. Mister creepy crawly over there is." Sasuke flew back down and landed next to Naruto.

"Stop this! I Order you to stop this now!" Naruto yelled. Orochimaru laughed, licking his lips at the blond.

"Ah but there is a new order now. My order. Now bow down to me!" Orochimaru yelled.

"We will never bow to you!" Naruto yelled from his place next to Sasuke.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"If you won't bow before a Sultan then you shall cower before a sorcerer! Kakashi I wish to make my second wish. I wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Kakashi covered his eyes as he granted Orochimaru's wish."Now where was I ah yes BOW" Orochimaru threw a spell forcing Iruka, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Neji to their knees. From behind Kyuubi came running up but Orochimaru caught him and turned him into a little harmless kit.

"Oh Prince Naruto, there is someone I'm dying to introduce you to." Orochimaru laughed as he lifted the blond prince up and into his arms. The blond glared trying to fight the spell but froze as Sasuke was lifted next along with Neji. With a flick of his staff Neji and Sasuke where street rats again. "Yes. Prince Uchiha is nothing more than that street rat Sasuke." Orochimaru laughed as Sasuke pleaded with the blond.

"I…I was trying to tell you! I…" Sasuke gasped as He, Neji and Kiba (who mysteriously turned back into a dog) where placed in a tower and the tower was launched off to god only knows. Naruto watched as the love of his life disappeared and the bain of his existence wrapped his arms around him tighter. Tears ran freely down his face as his future looked dark.


	7. Chapter 7

I love you people! I really do! Ya'll are the best readers in the world! This chapter is dedicated to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter! Ya'll are the best! Unfortunately this is the end! This is the very last chapter. I love you all and thank you for the support!

Saku Loves Yaoi

Kitty Uzumaki

XMistressDevilx

loveyaoigirl4ever

Denise: Thank you so much for the review! Here's a cookie for you!

Evil E. Evil: Um….I really don't know what w means but I guess it's a good thing cause you didn't say anything bad…I hope at least! Thanks for the review! Here's a cookie!

Now, considering this fic is done I'm going to put out there some of the thoughts running through my mind on a new fic. Like this one it's going to be a Disney movie twisted to my own story line. The first chapter is almost done but I won't post it till I'm finished with this. I'm also trying out a new pairing for me. This is going to be my first Main pairing of Gaara and Neji. Look out for it. I'm hoping it is good. Now the movie I'm going to twist around (drum roll!) Beauty and the Beast! My mom bought the DVD a couple of days ago and I can't get this fic out of my mind! It's driving me crazy!

Tell me your thoughts please! Now on to the next Chapter! Read and Review Please!

Disclaimer: Really do I have to say this? Whatever! I Don't Own Naruto or Aladdin! There! You happy? LOL!

***Somewhere Cold***

Sasuke lay in the snow, arms wrapped around his chest, trying to preserve body heat. He glanced around looking for Neji or Kiba. His best friend's body lay a few feet away, not moving. Dragging his freezing body to its feet, he stumbled over to Neji, shaking him awake.

"Come on Neji! We have to get back to Konaha!" As Neji sat up shivering, Sasuke glanced around, spotting Kiba in a pile of snow not far from where they sat. Rushing to his canine friend and scooping the small dog into his arms, Sasuke looked around for something, anything to help them get back to the prince he loved.

"What do we do?" Neji asked, coming over to stand by his best friend.

Sasuke didn't speak, instead he franticly search for something. A purple glint buried under snow near the tower caught his eye.

"Carpet!" Sasuke shouted, running over to the frozen fabric, trying to dig it out with Neji. An eary grown sounded as the tower shifted. The two boys froze glancing at each other before watching the tower lean forward slowly. Neji and Sasuke jumped back as the tower started to roll ever so slowly. Suddenly an idea accrued to the two at the same time and the raced to where the window would roll into the snow. Huddling close together, the two watched as the tower rolled over them and off a cliff. Free from the snow and tower, carpet raced over to the, scooped them up and started the flight back to Konaha.

"Hold on Naruto!"

***Konaha***

Naruto rubbed his red cheek from where he sat on the floor. Angry tears prickled at the corner of his eyes as he glared at Orochimaru, standing above him. There was no way he was going to just bend over and take it from this pedophile. If Orochimaru wanted him that badly he was going to have to fight him for it. Hanging from the wall by chains near the thrown was Iruka and Gaara, Kabuto shoving crackers into Iruka's mouth. Gaara had been gagged hours ago when he would not stop cursing Orochimaru's mother. Now all he could do was listen to his uncles choking and watch as Orochimaru failed to rape Naruto. The red head winced slightly when Naruto kneed Orochimaru in the family jewels.

"Maybe this will teach you to listen to you master!" Orochimaru growled, snapping his fingers. Two guards appeared out of smoke and started to hit Gaara and Iruka with sticks. Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to run and save them. Orochimaru grabbed him and pulled him to his body, smelling Naruto's hair as he did so. "All it takes to stop this is for you to give in to me Naruto. Just let this happen and they will go free." Orochimaru ran his hand down Naruto's chest, stopping at the hem of the blonds pants.

"Please…don't hurt them." Naruto pleaded in defeat, closing his eyes as Orochimaru snapped and the guards disappeared. Nipping the blonde's ear, Orochimaru rubbed his hands along the blonds chest, enjoying the sound of his broken cry's.

"A beautiful boy like you, Naruto, should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. What do you say my dear. Marry me and we could make sweet love together." Orochimaru waved his hand and a small gold crown appeared in his hand, holding it to the blond. Naruto glared before slapping the hand away, sending the crown flying.

"I will never love you!" Naruto yelled, pulling himself away from the snaky freak. Orochimaru growled darkly, slapping the blond to the ground. Kakashi winced from where he stood, catching Orochimaru's eye. The sorcerer smiled darkly as the blond followed his eye and knew what the snake was up to.

"Kakashi, I'm ready to make my third wish! I wish for Prince Naruto to fall desperately in love with me!" Orochimaru smiled triumphantly at the blond before watching the genie. Kakashi winced, knowing the snake was not going to like this.

"Um master. About that…I-Don't talk back to your master Slave!" Orochimaru failed to notice two figures coming in through the windows, but Naruto didn't. A bright smile spread across his face as Sasuke waved at him. When Sasuke raised a finger to his lips Naruto knew he needed to distract Orochimaru.

"Oh Maru! I never realized how…sexy and demanding you where!" Naruto purred seductively as he stood, picking up the crown and placing it on his head. (Author feels dirty and sick to her stomach writing this part!) Naruto smiled as Orochimaru stepped towards him.

"That's more like it. Now tell me more…about me." Orochimaru pulled the blond to him. As Naruto distracted Orochimaru, Sasuke and Neji hopped down to Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Neji, you're alright!" Sasuke covered Kakashi's mouth. The genie nodded, understanding. "I work for mister psychopath now, I can't help you buddy!" Sasuke smirked and Neji laughed.

"We're street rats remember, we'll improvise." Sasuke nodded to Neji and the brunette stealthy made his way over to Gaara and Iruka, and started picking the locks on the chains. Sneaking up to the throne, Kiba tackled Kabuto and the two were fighting, Sasuke reached for the lamp. A bowl of fruit hit the floor from where Kiba and Kabuto but before Orochimaru could turn and look, Naruto latched onto his mouth and kissed him. The room froze (the author was sick) and Naruto tried to keep from gagging. Orochimaru looked down at the blond in triumph but a reflection in the crown made him growl. Pushing the blond away, Orochimaru swiveled around and tried to lunge at Sasuke but Naruto stopped him.

"You stupid street rat! How many times do I have to kill you boy!" Orochimaru yelled slapping Naruto out of the way. Sasuke ran forward attacking Orochimaru.

"Get the lamp!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Before the blond could move an hour glass appeared around him. Neji, having no luck in picking the lock ran forward only to be wrapped in chains of his own by Orochimaru. Sand trickled down on Naruto's head.

"You're nothing but a vile snake!" Sasuke yelled, running at Orochimaru with a sword he grabbed from the floor.

"A snake am I? Let me show you how snake-like I can be!" Before their eyes Orochimaru's body transformed into a giant snake. (Imagine Monda…I think that's how it's spelled.) The air was knocked from Sasuke's lungs as the giant snake wrapped his tail tightly around his body and squeezed. Looking around him, Sasuke's eyes landed on Kakashi and an evil idea popped into his mind. Glancing at the half filled hourglass and Naruto's panicked form was all he needed to see before he put his plan in motion.

"You could never defeat the most powerful being in the world you pathetic worm!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Most powerful? Yeah right!" Orochimaru looked at the boy in confusion. "The genie is more powerful then you will ever be! He gave you that power he can take it away!" Sasuke slipped from Orochimaru's tail when the snake focused in on Kakashi. Racing to the almost full hourglass, Sasuke picked up his dropped sword and busted the glass, catching Naruto as he fell out.

"He's right!" Orochimaru hissed as he coiled around Kakashi. "Genie I want to make my last wish! I wish to be an all powerful Genie!" Kakashi glanced pitifully at Sasuke, who nodded, before granting Orochimaru his wish.

"What have you done?" Naruto asked as the wind whipped around.

"Just trust me!" Sasuke smirked as Orochimaru grew larger and larger, stars and galaxies spinning around him as he laughed. The chains around Neji disappeared and the brunette ran forward to catch Gaara and Iruka as their chains fell away. As Orochimaru was enjoying his cosmic power he failed to notice the black lamp appearing beneath him. Sasuke ran forward and grabbed it.

"Not so fast Orochimaru! You wanted ultimate power, you got it! And everything that goes with it!" Sasuke held up the lamp as Orochimaru gazed in horror at the gold bands that appeared on his wrists. As the new genie was sucked into the lamp, Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto and the two disappeared. "Itty bitty living space." Sasuke laughed as Naruto and the genie tackle hugged him. (GLOMP!) As the sky returned to normal so did everything Orochimaru changed. The palace returned to its original place and the sultan robes reappeared on Iruka.

"Let me take care of that." Kakashi grabbed the black lamp and wound up a pitch. "10,000 years in the cave of wonders might chill him out!" Instead of pitching the lamp, Kakashi flicked it, sending Orochimaru flying.

"Naruto can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? I love you so much. I'm sorry I lied but I knew we could never be together." Sasuke held the blond in his arms.

"That stupid law! I should be able to marry who ever I want to. I should be able to marry you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, you have one more wish. Just say the words again and you and Neji are princes again." Kakashi held out his own lamp at to Sasuke.

"But what about your freedom?" Sasuke asked glancing at Neji as Gaara held the brunette close to him. Neji's eyes spoke all that needed to be said. Sasuke smiled sadly at Naruto.

"It's only a lifetime of servitude but this Sasuke, this is love. You'll never find a boy like him in a million years. Believe me I've looked!" Kakashi shot a sly glance at Iruka who had no idea what was going on. Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi…I wish you where free." Sasuke laughed as Kakashi popped his knuckles.

"One prince pedigree coming…what?" Kakashi started at Sasuke in shock.

"I love Naruto with every fiber of my being but I got to stop pretending to be what I'm not. So Kakashi I wish you where free!" Golden light surrounded Kakashi as the lamp floated before him. The golden wrist bracelets clicked before falling to the ground fallowed by the lamp. Kakashi glanced at his wrists before smiling and exploding in energy.

"I'm Free!" Kakashi yelled, flying around. Scooping Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Gaara and Iruka into a hug, Kakashi laughed. "Quick wish for something…wish for the Nile!" Kakashi dropped the group and floated in front of Sasuke.

"Um…I wish for the Nile."

"No!" Kakashi yelled before flying around again laughing psychotically. Sasuke smiled lovingly at Naruto. Iruka looked from his son to his nephew who wasn't going to let Neji go anytime soon. He smiled.

"You have defiantly proven yourself Sasuke, Neji! Its just that law!" Iruka growled before smiling. "And if anyone can change it, the sultan can!" Iruka laughed at the four shocked faces.

"Father?" Naruto asked.

"From this day forth the crown Prince's can marry whoever they chose." Iruka was tackle hugged by Naruto, who was crying.

"Sasuke! I choose Sasuke!" Naruto cried before running back to Sasuke and kissing him. Iruka glanced at the two before smirking knowingly at Gaara. The red head smirked back and Neji felt like his life had ended.

"And I'll take Neji." Gaara grabbed the brunette and kissed him. Sasuke and Naruto laughed at Neji's shocked face. Kakashi smirked before walking up behind the sultan and whispering something in his ear making Iruka blush. But something about Neji bugged him.

"Hyuuga…Neji…the merchant family's missing son?" Iruka asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked confused as Neji tensed and pulled away from Gaara.

"You told them!" Neji looked panicked and hurt. Iruka and Kakashi joined the confused bunch watching as Gaara's smile disappeared.

"No I didn't. I promised I wouldn't tell them anything. He must have figured it out by himself." Gaara held Neji's hands, hoping to comfort his love.

"Merchants son? Neji what is he talking about?" Sasuke asked looking at his best friend. Neji stared at his feet feeling his world crash down around him. He ran away from that family to get away from that title.

"I…I ran away from my family because they wanted me to get married…to my cousin." Neji spoke softly. All but Gaara gasped before Naruto yelled in outrage.

"Hinata! They wanted you to marry Hinata! Isn't there a law against that sort of thing! Plus what about Shino! They love each other!" Neji looked at the blond in confusion.

"How do you know Hinata? I didn't think she had ever visited the palace." Gaara smirked.

"Shino is one of Naruto's childhood friends. We have heard of Hinata and how much he loves her." Gaara explained softly.

"Why did they want you to marry your cousin?" Sasuke asked still not knowing how to take this.

"I was gay and my uncle didn't like that. Hinata has always been soft spoken and shy. My uncle didn't like that either. He thought a child born between the two of us would hold all the good and none of the bad quality's we have. So I ran away." Neji wouldn't look anyone in the eyes.

"That little bastard! I'll teach him to try incest in my kingdom!" Iruka yelled before marching out. For some reason Kakashi followed him at a skip. Naruto laughed before hugging Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara.

"Don't worry Neji! Father will kick his ass and then Hinata and Shino will come to the wedding!" Gaara nodded, pulling Neji off to god knows where. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was watching his best friend walk away. Naruto pouted.

"You're only supposed to look at me." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot. Sasuke laughed taking the blond into his arms and kissing away the pout.

"Yes my prince." Sasuke kissed him again and again.

"I love you." Naruto smiled lovingly at Sasuke.

"I love you too." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him off to show just how much he loved the blond prince.

Within the span of three days Iruka had yelled banished and nearly killed the head of the Hyuuga clan, invited Hinata and Shino to two weddings, planned said weddings, organized a ball in honor of said weddings, and prepared four boys for said weddings. On the fourth day two princes where happily married to two street rats and one sultan was molested in a closet by a perverted genie.

THE END!


End file.
